


Little Flame

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [22]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, baby maedhros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: A tale when Maedhros was a little.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: Silmarillion One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329459
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Little Flame

Nerdanel was holding a small bundle in her arms smiling down at the sleeping pink face. Feanor sat beside her with his arm around her holding her close as he was smiling down at the bundle as well. 

"He looks just like you," Feanor said softly as he moved his free hand to gently stroke the sleeping baby's head. 

"Yes but he does have your eyes," Nerdanel said as she adjusted her arms a little. The very young Maedhros blinked open his eyes and gave a tiny yawn. He blinked up at his parents and titled his head to the side a bit. Feanor laughed and moved his finger over his head and Maedhros tried to grab it. Nerdanel laughed lightly and she smiled down brightly at her son. 

" _Ninya melda pia nar_ ," Nerdanel said as she bent down and kissed his forehead causing Maedhros to give a big grin. She smiled and settled back with a slight yawn. 

Feanor looked at her and said, "You look tired _melda,_ here you rest I'll watch him." 

Nerdanel gave a tired yawn and nodded passed Maedhros into his father's arms. Feanor took and held him close taking one of his small hands and holding it. "Say goodnight to _Mamil_ ," He said to him. 

"Feanor, he's just a few months old. I do not think he'll be talking soon." Nerdanel said as she looked up at them. 

"Ah but he's our son. He'll be talking and walking before we know it." Feanor said as he cradled the child in his arms. "Isn't that right _onya_?" He then asked Maedhros who just was smiling up at his father. 

Feanor smiled back and just cradled him close to his chest. He left the room and went to the nursery and sat down in one of the chairs by the window. He grabbed one of the stuffed animal and put it before Maedhros and moved it around. Maedhros giggled and reached up and grabbed it. Feanor laughed lightly and let Maedhros take it allowing him to hug it. 

"Don't every worry onya, I'll always be there and protect you." Feanor said softly as he kissed his son's forehead. " _Ninya vanda onya,_ " 

**Glossary -  
 _Quenya  
_**

_Ninya melda pia nar - My sweet little flame_   
_Mamil - Mother/mommy  
Melda - Beloved  
Onya - My son  
Ninya vanda onya - I promise my son_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
